Losing Faith
by LunaRains
Summary: Au of Faith. Dean didn't go after Sam. He was on a solo hunt when he was electrocuted. Against Dean's will John calls Sammy to come home but doesn't tell him what's up. This will be a Death Fic, but every thing happens for a reason and there will be a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

An: I hope you like to read this as much as I liked writing it.

Disclaimer: don't own them, but I like to pretend that I do

Chapter 1 Arch Nemesis

Dean Winchester had faced all kinds of Uglies in his short life span. Hell he had even been torn apart by a few. All of that combined didn't prepare him, for what had at this moment became his arch nemesis...electricity and water. Not a good mixture would be an understatement, as the current streamed through his chest and felt as if his heart would explode in his chest.

Then everything went black...

His first thought as his heavy lids came open, was that whoever it was that said thank God for small children had been right. Because if it hadn't been for the little kids that he had just saved from the Rawhead, he'd still be lying in that basement and most probably dead. Luckily the girl had been brave enough to come check on him after a few minutes. And another plus in Dean's advantage, she had also known the basics in first aid.

Keeping a wide area between the now dead rawhead and herself, she reached down and checked the man's pulse. Knowing that his pulse was not normal, she ran back up the stairs and searched the Impala for a cell phone. She knew it had to be there because she had already checked the pockets of her rescuer not finding one, and it would be weird for an adult to not have one. She and her brother searched the car frantically, until she noticed it sitting in the passenger floor board.

The 911 operator had been impressed by the little girls knowledge when she had told her that the patients pulse was erratic.

"My mom's a nurse at county!" The little girl informed them in an irritated tone that would have made Dean Winchester proud had he heard it.

"Darling, can you tell us where you are?" The operator asked in a voice far to cheery for her job.

"We are at the old Waxley house...just please hurry!" Ten year old Carrie yelled into the phone.

Are your mom and Dad with you sweetheart? The female operator asked.

What are you deaf? I told you that my mom is a nurse, if she were here why would I have to call you? The only adult is the one down in the basement, and if you don't get someone here soon...he'll die lady! Carrie shouted, the operator thought that either she watched way too much Grey's Anatomy or she was telling the truth about her mother being a nurse.

First of all young lady we already have an ambulance in route! Secondly, why are your parents not with you? The operator asked as she heard the little girl sigh in relief.

It's a long story, but me and my brother Matthew were kidnapped, by this guy who wanted to do bad things to us. Then a nice man came to rescue us but he got hurt and he's laying in the basement.

Can you tell us what happened to both men? The operator asked.

Yeah, I think that they were both electrocuted! The little girl said as she pushed the tazzer as far back under the seat as she could.

TBC

Don't forget to review...let me know what you think! Hope you all have a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I like to thank Hades favorite daughter for the nice review. And I'm totally grateful for all those who have read this, and hope you continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but if I did it would be watch out world.

Dean tensed up when he saw his father's dark eyes staring at him, as soon as he woke up. That scared him a hell of a lot worse than the pain in his chest, or ever the tiredness that lingered even when he had just woke up.

Easy son! John said as he laid his hand on his oldest son's chest to keep him from sitting up.

How'd...? Dean began to ask, when he realized how weak his own voice sounded.

The little girl you saved... I think that they said her name was Carrie, she called an ambulance for you. John answered quietly.

Remind me to be way nicer to kids from now on! Dean said with a smirk as his eyes slid closed without his permission.

There has to be something that you can do, he's young and healthy...shouldn't a transplant work? Dean heard his father ask as he regained consciousness.

You're awake Mr. McCoy! He heard the doctor state quiet shock.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the alias that his father had came up with, after listening to him and Sam argue for a week straight. Dean could remember being upset because he was McCoy instead of Hatfield.

Yeah, I guess I am! Dean barely managed to get out, but trying to make his voice stronger than he actually felt.

I was just explaining your condition to your father, Mr. McCoy. The doctor said with a voice that made Dean think that he was talking about a hamster instead of him.

My condition... I don't have any kind of condition! Dean answered in protest.

As I was telling your father, when you were electrocuted you suffered a sever heart attack, which in return left a great deal of scarred tissue in it's wake! I really do wish that we had more to offer you Mr. McCoy. The doctor went on, ignoring his patients protest.

Don't listen to him Dad, I'm fine... I feel fine! Dean pleaded with his father knowing that he had flat out lied.

What else can be done? John asked acting as if he hadn't even heard his son's plea.

There are different medications, that may prolong his life...such as morphine for pain, nitroglycerin, blood thinners and we often like to put a person in your son's predicament on something for nerves as well. The doctor said sounding more professional than before.

How long are we talking about, when you say prolong, doc? John asked as he stole a glance at Dean who looked like he was tuning them out.

Well, we can't really be sure of course, but if I had to make an educated guess, I'd say 2 months tops. The doctor informed them, sounding more human than robot this time.

Will you please excuse me? John asked as he walked out of the room.

For what it's worth son, I'm sorry that we can't do anymore to help you! The doctor said somberly.

Don't be it's not your fault, doc! Dean told the doctor sincerely, while swallowing hard. So when can I get out of here? Dean questioned immediately.

Mr. McCoy we would like for you to stay here, so that we can insure your comfort. The doctor replied.

You mean forever...or at least my forever. I can't do that, so how about you give me those papers now? Dean asked already feeling fidgety.

How about this you stay one more night, and then I will go against my better judgment and release you. The doctor compromised knowing that he either let Dean go or he would just walk out without any kind of prescription or anything.

I'm sorry about that...it was a business call and I have to leave for a few day! John apologized, reminding Dean of when he would leave Sam and him alone, when he had to leave on a hunt.

Well there it is chapter 2. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Please please please review this story, I am going through Dt's cause I need more reviews. Lol! Thank you pipinheart, your reviews mean a lot to me. I love all the readers too. Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge.

Disclaimer: don't own em

He was so glad that Sammy wasn't here with him, right now. The last thing on earth that he wanted was for Sammy, or anyone else for that matter to watch him die. And the last thing he wanted to say was goodbye. Well, it must be my lucky day, after all! Dean thought because after his father left.

"I need to speak to the doctor again, please!" He asked the nurse when she had come in to give him enough medicine to start his own drugstore.

"Of course, honey!" The nurse said sweetly as she patted his arm.

"Hey, Sammy this is Dad or John or whatever you are calling me these days. Anyway... I know that you are probably busy learning and everything...call me when you get this, it's urgent!" John said with his voice cracking.

5 hours later, John pulled into Bobby's junk yard.

"John what in the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" Bobby asked looking John over for injury.

"I need your help, Bobby!" John said with as much seriousness as he could put into his voice, and that was damn serious.

"I'll help you anyway I can, you know that, John!" Bobby said as he waved John into his house.

"I heard from Joshua, that you know of a faith healer." John said not beating around the bush.

"What is this about, John?" Bobby asked worriedly.

"It's Dean, he's been in an accident!" John stammered, trying to keep tears out of his eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bobby asked fearfully.

"Yeah Bobby, he just broke his arm...no you idjit he's dying!" Any other time using Bobby's catchphrase against him would've brought a smile to his face. But not this time.

"My God, what happened, John?" Bobby asked in shock.

"I don't have time for this Bobby, so long version short... a rawhead, electricity, water and a massive heart attack...now do you know of a faith healer or not?" John asked his patients wearing thin.

"I did, he was a couple hours out, but some other hunters shut him down, if ya know what I mean. After finding out that he really wasn't healing people, but killing others in their stead."

Dean was barely able to maintain the strength, that it had taken him to get into the rundown motel room. Stopping several times to lean against various things, in an attempt to gain much needed strength. The doctor had been against letting the young man go, until Dean told him that, that was why he needed to sign the AMA papers.

The thought of his father and brother having to watch him die, after he had been so stupid and reckless to mix water and electricity. No he didn't want that, and that was what led him back to the sleazy hotel that he had rented for two weeks a couple of days ago. How ironic! He thought as he sat shakily on the bed and tried to rub away the constant pressure on his chest.

Maybe that's all the time I have left anyway. Dean thought as he dropped the pills down on the bedside table, and closed his eyes.

TBC

Thanks for reading please let me know what you think, by reviewing this:)


	4. Chapter 4

An: sorry it took me longer than usual, internet was down and hopefully now that my provider is done giving me the run around...it will go smoother. I'd like to say thanks for all the reviews and that I hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my three dogs pixie, roxie and brodie.

Chapter 4 Did he just say what I think he said?

John kept his eyes on his phone, praying that Sam would just call him. But after a few hours with no response from his youngest, he decided to call him again. Just like all the other times though, all he got was voicemail.

"Hey Sammy...it's me again. I just wanted to tell you that this has nothing to do with hunting..." A beep rang over the phone, that told John that he had wasted to much time thinking about what to say to Sam.

He then decided that there was only one thing he could do...so he did it, by pressing redial and found himself once again talking to the voice mail.

"I'd just like to hear your voice son... You know I've never been good at apologizing, but I need to!" Once again the line beeped cutting off his message.

So he pushed redial one more time, because damn it his boys needed to be together right now.

"Sam about all of that crap when you left for college...I was wrong. And I am so sorry that I made our family suffer like this... I love you, Sam! Just please call me back son." John pleaded not even trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

Sam and Jess had been invited to a winter break/Christmas party. Tyler his friend and the host of this particular party had a no cell phone at the party policy, he said that cell phones get in the way of the partying. And maybe Tyler did have a point because by the time he had reached his and Jessica's apartment, he was smashed. But luckily for him he wasn't the only one, Jess had went straight to the bedroom and quickly passed out on the bed.

Before he had joined her, he happened to look down at the desk, where his cell phone lay. He picked it up and noticed that he had five missed calls, which was unusual because Jess was basically the only one that ever called him.

"Hey Sammy!" He heard his father's voice, and probably the last person he had expected to hear from.

He was half way convinced to hang up, that second until he heard the words that sobered him completely... "Urgent!" and on instinct he wrote the number down.

He laughed as the next three messages cut his long winded father short, and was shocked when he heard the "I'm sorry." Tears literally stung his eyes when he heard his father say "I love you, Sam!"

Sorry that this Chapter was so short... I'm gonna try to put at least one more chapter up today to make up for it though! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5 don't forget to let me know what you think...good or bad.

Disclaimer: Eric Krypke owns them not me

Chapter 5 Reconcile

"Are you okay, babe?" Jessica mumbled half asleep.

"I don't know, I think that my dad might be dying. He called and told me that he was sorry...and that he loves me, and those are two things that John Winchester does not say!" Sam answered feeling scared to death.

"Maybe you should just call him back." Jess said with her words slurring together.

"Don't you think that it's to late to call tonight...aren't normal people in bed at one in the morning?" Sam said making an excuse, just to hold off the phone call just a little while longer.

"Maybe for normal people, but from what little you have told me about the man he really doesn't fit the criteria...did it sound like something important?" Jess said when she seen that Sam was weighing it over.

John had been trying to figure out what would say to his estranged son, if he actually called back. He didn't want to just blurt it out over the phone that his brother was dying, unless it was a last resort. That's when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate and realized that he was more than a little shocked that Sam was actually calling him back.

"Hey, Sammy!" John answered as he let a tear fall down his cheek at this bitter sweet moment.

"Hey, Dad!" Sam drawled out just so his dad would know that in fact Sam still thought of him as his father.

"Look, Sammy I'm..."

"I know Dad, I heard your messages and I'm sorry too!" Sam cut in to save his father from having to repeat his apology.

"I'm just glad that you called back! I was starting to think that you wouldn't, and it would have served me right if you didn't...but I'm glad you did, son." John said with a smile so wide that it hurt, because he was talking to Sam...someone he thought would never speak with him again.

"Yeah, I would have called sooner but I just got home from a party, and sen that you called. I started to wait until tomorrow, but it sounded important!" Sam said as he waited nervously for the details of his father's condition.

"A party? What were you celebrating...straight A's?" John asked as he swallowed hard.

"No, we were celebrating winter break...it starts tomorrow. We'll be out of school for two weeks." Sam informed John.

"That's perfect...I actually wanted to tell you that I was going to be staying at Bobby's for a while, and I was wondering if maybe you and Jess would like come for a visit? You know that way we can reconcile the right way?" John asked and then braced himself for the rejection that he was sure would come.

"How'd you know about Jessica?" Sam asked curiously.

"Dean told me about her after that job, that he had in the Stanford library." This statement made John hate himself even more, because Dean hadn't spoke to him about Jess. He had just left it in a voice mail, because that was the only contact that he had had with his oldest, until he got the call from the hospital.

"So what do you say son, do you wanna come visit your old man?" John asked hurriedly, worried that Sam would ask about his brother.

"That would depends is the old man gonna be cooking for me or not?" Sam joked.

And god did it sound beautiful to John's ears.

"Well an old man will be cooking, but it's not going to be me." John joked back.

"Good just as long as it isn't me or you that's doing the cooking, because apparently I get my cooking ability from you. Sam said as they both laughed. We could always have Dean to do it, he's always been good at the whole Betty Crocker thing." Sam said as the other end went completely silent.

"Yeah, maybe!" John said trying to hide the sadness in his voice at the mention of Dean.

"So it's a plan...we'll meet up at Bobby's? I can't wait to meet that girlfriend of yours!" John said happy that his son was willing to let him be apart of his life again.

"Actually, Jess is going to her parents for a week, so she won't get be able to visit but a week at Bobby's. But I'm sure she will be happy to hear about us getting along!" Sam added, before he said goodbye to his father with a grin.

Well there's the other chapter for today. So my son comes in and tells me that on one of the episodes of supernatural Jeremy Carver is going to have Cas and Dean kiss, and says does it make me gay to want to see that? I told him I don't know but asked him the same about me...lol. Have a good day and please review because I am Jonsen'.


	6. Chapter 6

An: I would like to thank everyone for reading this and invite those who haven't already, to read my others. And please please please keep the reviews coming. they are the most awesome thing about writing here.

Chapter 6 What The Hell?

After the pressure subsided from an elephant to a mere heavy weight laying on his chest. Dean decided that he should try and entertain himself with some reruns of I love Lucy, because even though his body was telling him that he couldn't be his normal hyperactive self, his mind had other plans. He found himself falling to sleep after the first 10 minutes and it had nothing to do with the episode that he was watching.

Why am I so damn tired...oh yeah it must be this whole dying thing! Dean said out loud, or what had became his new loud, that was basically a whisper. There were so many things that I looked forward to doing in my life...like maybe some day getting married. Of course he'd have no kids! Unless you counted Sam, and even Sam had deserved better growing up then what I could give him. Damn it Dean quit feeling sorry for yourself, he thought to himself.

"That went well!" Bobby said and couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face while he looked over to his best friend.

"It went a hell of a lot better than I ever expected it to!" John said as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"I know what you mean John... I really didn't think that you had a chance in hell of that boy returning your call!" Bobby admitted as he followed John down the corridors of the hospital.

John then spotted Dean's doctor leafing through some files at the nurses desk.

"Hey Dr. Conner, how's my boy doing today?" John asked as he reached the doctor,

"I'm sorry..." The doctor said refusing to look at John.

"Is. My. Son okay. Doctor?" John asked fearing the worst.

"I don't know, sir...your son checked himself out of here, not even half an hour after you left!" The doctor said swallowing nervously.

He what! John said as the vain in his head looked like it was ready to explode. I'm gonna... John trailed off when he realized he shouldn't use the word kill when talking about Dean.

"Did he happen to say where he was going? Did he leave a message for me?" John fired the questions quickly, looking as if he was about ready to pull his hair out by the roots.

"I'm sorry, but no he didn't tell me anything!" The doctor informed him as he made his way into a patients room.

"Now, what do we do, since captain Dumbass left?" John asked Bobby as they exited.

Dean had bobbed and weaved his way to the restroom, that looked even dingier than the main room, when he heard his cell phone ring. He stood at the sink splashing water onto his paled face.

Dad's back! He thought to himself, while wondering why his father was already back. I thought that he was on a hunt. But he was surprised when the ringing ceased and his dad hadn't left a voice mail. Dean barely had enough energy for his shaky legs to make it back to the bed, before he not so gracefully plopped down onto it.

He lay in the bed feeling unbelievably tired and trying to control his breathing, when the phone began to ring again. Distracted by the pain and his breathing he thought that the caller would hang up before he could answer it.

"H-Hello?" Dean finally managed to gasp out.

"What in the HELL, Dean? I went to the hospital and you never guess what the doctor told me... he told me that my dumbass son had signed himself out of the hospital!" John yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, about that!" Dean was wanting to tell his father to come to get him, but never got the chance.

"What in the hell were you thinking, Dean?" John yelled angrily.

"Dad?" Dean sobbed for the first time since he had been four.

The pain that he heard in his oldest son's voice smothered any of his previous anger.

"Just calm down and tell me where you are?" John asked sounding less like the harsh hunter and more like a concerned father.

"B- Barryman's Inn... room 15." Dean grunted out as the pain became to much and unconsciousness came for him.

TBC

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget about the review! Love you all!

Luna


	7. Chapter 7

An: hello everyone. I have been aiming to reply to everyone, I'd just like to thank you all for your support. And sorry NC, this is going to take a different direction, but I hope that you will stick with me anyway cause I think that it will be worth it in the end.

Disclaimer: own them I do not!

Chapter 7 Search For You

"Sammy how close are you?" John asked as soon as he heard his youngest pick up on the other end.

"About three hours, why?" Sam asked curiously.

"That's good...I just have to make a pit stop! We should get there about the same time. Listen, Sam...there's something important that we all need to talk about!" John said as a lump already began to form in his throat.

"Yeah, I sort of figured there was something up!" Sam answered as a lump also grew in his throat, at the words he could only guess his father was going to have to say to him, as he said goodbye and hung the phone up.

Sam knows something is going on, but I don't think he thinks that it's his brother that we need to talk about. John informed his friend as they pulled up to Barryman's Inn, and parked in front of room 15.

That's when John realized that the Impala was still where Dean had parked it before the accident. John managed to put those thoughts away to deal with later, as he walked up and knocked on the door of room 15 twice without an answer. At that point he decided that it was time to pick the lock and pray that there wasn't a chain lock, so that he could leave the room without busting the door down. For once the Winchester luck wasn't all bad, because there was a chain lock but for some reason Dean had not latched it.

"Dean...Dean wake up, son?" John ordered with his voice verging on a plea.

"Dad? I'm sorry... I thought that I was doing the right thing." Dean said as he grabbed his father and hugged him in a way that he hadn't since he was a child.

"It's okay, son! I'm glad you told us where you were." John said as he returned his panting son's hug.

"I w-wasn't going to, g-got distracted a-and answered without th-thinking!" Dean told his father, laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Son, why did you go and check yourself out of the hospital, without telling anyone where you were going?" John asked sounding upset.

"I d-didn't want an-anyone to have to w-watch this!" Dean answered shamefully, as he spotted Bobby for the first time.

"Y-You told h-him?" Dean asked angrily.

"Of course I did...he's family, besides I figured we would need a place to stay until we sort this out." John explained as he rubbed Dean's hair away from his eyes.

"That is if you want to!" Bobby spoke up with watery eyes at he scene unfolding in front of him.

"Sure...th-there's nowhere else that I- I'd r-rather be, except for maybe the Im-pala! Dean's eyes widened as he realized that his car wasn't there. D-Dad the Im-pala It's st- still sit-ting in fr-ront of the shack!" Dean said in fear of what was happening to his baby.

"Don't worry about that right now...we'll find her, son! John answered hoping to reassure his, now shivering son. Here let's get you dressed as warm as we can before we hit the road to Bobby's house, and then after we got you settled in there I'll go get the old girl back for you! I want you to know that your little plan wouldn't have worked...I would have searched everywhere until I found you!" John said shaking his head in disbelief of what his son had tried to do.


	8. Chapter 8

An: just like to say thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Chapter 8 Surprise

"Time for... you two to hit the road... I'm as settled as I'll ever be!" Dean informed his father and Bobby, once the meds were flowing through his blood stream, and told them where to find his baby.

"Actually, we are going to wait until your surprise shows up!" John answered his oldest with a grin on his face.

"The only surprise I need right now, is my baby in the driveway!" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

That's when it dawned on him, what his or should he say who his surprise was.

"No... dad tell me...that you didn't...tell him?" Dean asked in a panic, and even though he wasn't stuttering through the pain anymore, he still could say a full damn sentence without taking several breaths.

"I haven't told him anything yet, but we are going to have too, Dean!" John scolded not shocked that his son had figured out who his surprise was.

"I can't...I just can't!" Dean told his father with a shake of his head and a sniffle that he was totally gonna blame on allergies.

"I just told him that I had something important to talk to him about!" John said as his voice rang out loudly.

"You have to... make something up...cause I'm not...going to do that to the kid...the kid that I raised! Dean said as he got to his feet quicker than should've been possible for someone in his condition. I'm sorry... and I meant no... disrespect... but everyone knows that it's true!" Dean said as he grabbed the table before he fell on his face.

"Okay, son but I am telling you that Sam will find out...unless he's gone blind! What's so bad about having him around?" John asked softening his voice.

"I'll tell him, alright... I just need... a little time, and it's not...about me not wanting...him around... it's about...screwing up his future!" Dean answered as he slid back down onto the couch breathing heavily.

TBC

I would like to apologize for a small chapter but I hope you liked it! Maybe it's not short or small...maybe I should call it fun sized...just like it's writer. Lol! Don't forget to tell me what ya think good or bad.


	9. Chapter 9

An: I decided to do at least one more chapter today considering, how fun sized the last chapter was! Thanks for the nice reviews y'all! Oh and remember that this is slightly Au-ish because of the number of years that Sam spent in college.

Disclaimer: my name is sadly not in the credits, because I don't own them.

Chapter 9 Back Together

"Screw up whose future?" They heard as someone slammed the door closed behind them.

"Sammy!" John said sounding very excited to his see his son, who had been missing from his life for the past four years.

"I was just telling Dad, how the Apprentice is going to screw up... the Donald future!" Dean said trying to make his breathing and voice sound as normal as he could.

"It's nice to know that some things never change!" Sam said with a smirk at his brother.

"Do you care to stay here with your brother, while Bobby and I go and pick up the Impala?" John asked while giving his oldest son a look that said tell him and that's an order.

Dean didn't say anything, but he shook his head in the negative at his father.

"So what's with them having to get the Impala?" Sam said after John and Bobby had left, knowing that something had to be up for Dean to leave his car.

"I um...just been sick!" Dean answered quietly.

"That would explain why you look like crap and haven't moved off of this lumpy couch since I've been here! Sam said expecting a punch to the arm, and was surprised when none came. So how long have you been sick?" Sam continued.

Damn, Sammy's wanting to play 20 questions, and he is using those puppy dog eyes too! Dean thought as he came up with his own plan.

"A couple of days...so, Jess didn't want to come for a visit?" Dean answered his brother, hoping that his little plan of deflection worked.

"Yeah, I gotta get her sometime next week, so you better get ready to talk cars!" Sam answered as he realized what his big brother was up to.

"There are two things...that I'm always ready for...cars and women, combine both and I'm in Heaven!" Dean answered, with his voice gong sharp like it did every time he said something that he wished he hadn't.

"So, do you have any idea, what this important thing that dad says we all need to talk about is?" Sam asked knowing that if he was going to hear about their father dying, he'd rather hear it from his brother. That way instead of the note of finality John used, he would hear the we'll find a way out of it way that Dean always used.

"Maybe he just wants to apologize for that whole fight before you left for Stanford. You know mend bridges or whatever!" Dean answered as a wave of dizziness hit him, forcing him to lean his head back and close his eyes, until the internal mary-go-round stopped.

"So, Dad's not dying then?" Sam asked bluntly.

"No Sammy, if dad were dying I would have already told you!" Dean answered as he gave his brothers shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I just can't tell you that I am! Dean thought tiredly.

"You look tired, do you want me to help you to your room?" Sam asked as he noted how tired Dean sounded.

"No I can make it!" Dean answered as he forced himself up on weak legs, and grabbed his medicine.

Don't forget to let me know what you think about it I love to hear from you all.


	10. Chapter 10 Tell Him

An: sorry for the wait, I had a few problems. And then went on a road trip with my four kids and husband. We went to three states and back home... I was so tired by the time we got home, but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: not making money, just having fun. I don't own them.

Chapter 10 Tell him

Sam felt himself becoming jet lagged, but waited a hour more for Bobby and his father to return...but then decided to go to bed himself. When he went into the room he watched as his sleeping brother shivering, despite the mountain of covers over him. He didn't miss the pain filled moans, that Dean had no control over when he slept. He began to add this up, but quickly decided to write it off. Because he knew that Dean would tell him if it was anything serious.

Dean woke up the next morning with a squeezing pain in his chest, the kind of pain that made it hard to think or see straight. He consider yelling out for Bobby or his father. Until he seen the only thing that could stop him from showing any kind of weakness...his baby brother sound asleep in the bed next to his. So instead he let out a string of curses, that would make the dirtiest mouthed sailor blush, as he used the table to lever himself out of bed.

"He's going to figure this out, Dean!" Is the sound that met him, when he finally made it downstairs where his meds still lay.

"I know, Bobby!" Dean said in a growl as he propped himself up at the table.

"And he is going to be pissed when he does!" Bobby added as he took some bacon out of the frying pan.

"Pissed and leaving would be even better." Dean said as he looked Bobby in the eyes.

"Better than what, ya idjit! Better than sticking it out with the big brother, that he loves?" Bobby asked with a growl at Dean this time.

"Yes! Because if he stays here and watches me d...die, then he will take off from school and screw up his scholarship, Bobby! And I can't let that happen!" Dean said trying to get Bobby to understand his point of view.

"Have you even been listening to yourself? His scholarship...his future! Seems to me it should be his decision." Bobby said in a calmer but still stern voice, as he sat a plate in front of Dean.

"What should be, whose decision?" Sam asked as he came into the kitchen stretching.

"Yeah fill us in Dean?" John urged as he made his way to the table behind Sam.

"M-Maybe we should just...eat breakfast!" Dean answered as blinked heavily to try and get rid of the fuzziness that now held his vision.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his brother as he put his hand on Dean's shoulder, in concern.

"I'm fine!" Dean growled again, as he shrugged off Sam's hand.

"That's enough, Dean...if you can't tell him I will!" John said sorrowfully.

TBC

I thought that these chapters were longer, but guess I was wrong. I hope you enjoyed it tho. Don't forget to let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11 Spillin' The Beans

An: Hey peeps, how's it hanging...lol. Sorry it has been so long been a little preoccupied. Thanks to all who are staying with the story and reviewing, it makes my day! To reading is smexy I would never dream of leaving you all hanging, but by all means find me if you can! Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't think my name is Krypke...and if it is my mom has some 'splaining to do!

Chapter 11 Spillin' The Beans

"Tell me what? Sam asked with a million thoughts running through his mind. Look Dad, I know that you have something bad to tell me! But don't use Dean to do it...you should tell me yourself! What is it Dad, did all of the whiskey that you have been putting away for all these years, finally ruin your liver? And of course you would lay that on Dean's shoulder, because I could handle it better hearing it from him!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Damn it, Sam! Just stop it!" Dean yelled cutting Sam off before he was done venting.

"Why should I Dean? So that Dad won't have to deal with any stress before he dies?" Sam asked, thinking of how losing their father would affect his brother.

"It's not like that, Sam!" John told him calmly.

"It's so I won't have to deal with any stress before I die! There I told him are you happy now?" Dean asked looking angrily at his father's face.

"That's not true!" Sam said in denial with tears already forming in his eyes, looking at his brother and waiting for him to tell him that it was a lie.

"I'm sorry Sam, I wish to God that it wasn't." John told Sam, while Dean kept his eyes drawn to the floor.

"Dean?" Sam asked begging his brother to tell him that it was a flat out lie.

"I can't!" Dean said reading his brother's question in his eyes, as he stumbled out of the room.

"No, this is some kind of trick! Were you that desperate to get me home?" Sam asked looking his father dead in the eyes.

"No... I mean yes, I wanted you home, but I would never lie about your brother's health to do that!" John yelled back angrily.

"You two idjits need to get over yourselves! This has nothing to do with either of you! Bobby said walking in the room after hearing the shouts. Now if you will excuse me... I am going to go check on the person that this happens to be about!" Bobby said as he pushed both the youngest and oldest Winchester out of the way.

"Wait Bobby, let me!" Sam said as he took a breathe to calm himself down, and headed upstairs to the guest room.

Dean knew that this would happen, as soon as he saw Sam walk through the door. Placing his stubborn ass father and even more stubborn assed little brother in the same house, let alone the same room...meant that a fight was inevitable.

Dean could feel it the moment that the angry shouts began. The pain that was already in his chest intensified, until it felt like someone was sticking a hot poker to his heart.

That's when he finally admitted to the world and to the one person that he never wanted to, that he was dying. He could no longer think of this as a nightmare, that he would wake up from...and he suddenly felt that he had to get away, from the screaming and shouting.

As he moved the few feet toward the stairs, his body was already feeling worse than it had after any ten mile run that he had ever taken. He made himself rest halfway up the stairs, but that did little to aleaviate he tiredness that he felt. And the pains that he was so sure couldn't get any worse, did just that. So he did the only thing that he could do, bit his lip and kept moving until he was sitting on the bed looking out the window, at the blue sky ahead of him.

TBC

well a end to this chapter...hope you all liked it and was worth the wait! I promise that I will be back shortly with a new chapter. You know what to do review and tell me your thoughts good or bad.

Luna


	12. Chapter 12 Heart To Heart

An: two chapters in one day... maybe more. I would like to thank everyone for hanging in there with me! It means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own them just like writing them the way I want to.

Chapter 12 Heart To Heart

Sam didn't even have to strain his ears, to hear the shaky breathes coming from the other side of the door. He entered and found his brother sitting on his own bed and looking out the window. He finally found his voice enough to ask an ice breaker.

"Pretty day outside, huh? He asked as he sat on the bed facing his older brother. I wanted to come up and apologize for that little show downstairs. I just find it hard to believe that you're..." Sam said letting his words trail off.

"Dying, yeah I know!" Dean answered in a soft and sad voice.

"I was so unprepared to hear that... I was figuring that maybe Dad, but never did I think that it would be you!" Sam said as he tried to look into his brothers eyes.

"I messed up, Sammy! I basically committed suicide, even though I wasn't aiming to. Dean said shaking his head in disgust of himself. I was on a job... taking down a Rawhead. Simple right, a little electricity and they're gone. I had it in my sights, Sammy. All I wanted to do was get those kids out of there... I never even felt the puddle of water under my feet! Pretty stupid, even for me!" Dean said in a quiet tone.

"It doesn't sound stupid to me...it sounds like you made a mistake to me. You were just trying to save the kids from a monster! If you want to hear stupid, I got some for you though." Sam said with a smile as Dean finally made eye contact.

"You know me, Sammy... I'm always ready to hear some stupid!" Dean said with the closest thing to a smirk as he could muster.

"So this guy he comes home from college...and he knows something is up. when his father who hasn't called him for years calls him on the phone, and tells him that he is sorry for things that he said, which is also out of character. So this guy comes to the conclusion that his father is sick...maybe even dying! When he gets there though, his father looks just as healthy as he did when the guy left. But he did notice things about his big brother, like breathing...hell even moving around was a chore. He also noticed that his brother was pale, and was wearing at least three layers of clothing even though it was 90 in the shade...he noticed all of these things, but chose to ignore it! And when his father tries to tell him that his brother is...dying, he starts a fight." Sam says shakily.

"Sammy, the reason you didn't know was because I didn't want you to!" Dean said trying to make his baby brother feel better.

"So you weren't going to tell me?!" Sam shouted, not able to believe what his brother had just said.

"That was the plan...until Dad called you! If it makes you feel better, I wouldn't have told Dad either, but he was listed as my next of kin, and was there when I woke up!" Dean explained.

"So, what... You weren't even gonna give us a chance to save you?" Sam asked as he softened his voice!

TBC

You know what to do leave your message after the beep...no, wait that voice mail! Read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13 Never Say Goodbye

An: I really do enjoy reading your reviews. Thanks to NC for helping me out of a jam!

Disclaimer: wish I knew how to sale a show because I would own something but I am not that much of a genius.

Chapter 13 Never Say Goodbye

"Save me? Sammy look at me... I mean forget that I am your brother and really look at me! If I were just any other person on the street, would you still think that I'm savable?" Dean asked as his hand went up to try to rub the pain away from his chest.

"But you aren't just a stranger on the street, Dean! So that's irrelevant and I think that I should at least get to try!" Sam said trying to get his brother to see his side of things.

"How exactly do you plan on saving me, Sammy?" Dean asked seeing no other way out of the situation.

"I don't know, Dean! But miracles happen everyday!" Sam said as he tried to blink away tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Miracles don't happen around me,little brother!" Dean answered trying to get comfortable on the bed.

"So you're gonna just roll over and give up? That doesn't sound like my big brother...There's a faith healer that I researched when I thought that Dad was sick." Sam began.

"I'm not just giving up, Sam! Do you think that this is fun and games for me? Do you think that I want to die at 27...wait my birthday is only a couple of weeks away, so if I can manage to keep my heart beating that long, I might make it to 28! Did you not think that I would have liked to get married have some rugrats of my own. Forget about the bad hand that I've been dealt, because frankly I think the whole deck is shit! And FYI this is why I didn't want to tell you!" Dean said gasping his way through the rant, and when he was done popped a couple nitro pills.

"Dean, this faith healer could help you...please just let me try!" Sam plead as he watched Dean popped the pills into his mouth.

"You really want to take me to a man who heals people out of a tent? I love you Sammy, but do you know why they are called faith healers...it's because they heal you, on your faith that God will allow them to heal you!" Dean said trying to hide the pain that was coursing through his body.

Come on, all that I am asking is for you to try! Sam said giving Dean what he called his puppy dog eyes.

"That look right there is what got you Jessica, isn't it! Bitch." Dean asked trying for a smirk at his brother.

"It might've had something to do with it! Jerk." Sam said with a grin and a shrug.

"I knew it! Jessica is way to classy for you, little brother! Dean told him with a weak laugh. Sam, you know that I love you, don't you? I mean I know I haven't said it that often...but I do." Dean said in a whisper.

"Of course I know that...look at how long you put up with me." Sam said as he squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"That's good... I just wanted you to know that, that had nothing to do with the reason I didn't want to tell you about this. It was because I was scared that you would sacrifice everything that you have worked so hard to get, for me...because I didn't want to have to say goodbye to you or face the fact that next time you need me, I won't be here. I didn't want to have to tell you how proud I am of you...and it be the last time. Or have to tell you that you were an awesome baby brother, I was supposed to be around to show you all of those things." Dean said shakily as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You know, for a man who projectile vomits at the thought of chick flick moment...you're pretty good at throwing one together. And for the record I never want to have to hear all of that, and know that it's for the last time." Sam says through his own tears.

"I think I have a solution, so we won't have to say goodbye!" Dean said with a small smile.

"Unless it begins with you not dying, then I don't want to hear it!" Sam said as he shook his head in refusal.

"Just in case nothing works...we could say see you later. That way it's less final, ya know." Dean went on even though he knew that his little brother didn't want to hear it.

"Okay, only if nothing else works!" Sam finally agreed as he watched his brother fall asleep.

TBC

So that's it for this chapter, so let me know what you guys think.


	14. Chapter 14 Convinced

An: I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, follow and favs. I hope you enjoy reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it...and thanks for all the advice on ways to make my writing better.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I like to write about things that could've happened.

Chapter 14 convinced

"How did you know about this guy, Sam?" John asked, when his youngest had told him about the faith healer that he had found.

"I'm sorry Sam, but some hunters had to take him down a couple of weeks back." Bobby explained apologetically.

"Then we'll just have to find another one, it shouldn't be that hard...it only took a few hours to track down that

La Grange guy." Sam answered simply.

"I found him after you called, because I thought that you were dying. So, I planned on us going to Nebraska, to get you healed. I can use a computer, you know." Sam said as if it was no big deal.

"And you got Dean on board with this idea?" Bobby asked with his skepticism full tilt.

"Yeah, he said he'd give it a try." Sam said with pride in himself for talking Dean into it.

"Then we'll try to find someone else, but I don't want you to get your hopes up. Because even if we do find someone, most of the time these guys are in it for the money, and can't heal squat." Bobby warned.

All three men had been researching for three hours when they heard Dean making his way down the stairs.

"Whoa! Bobby when did you get the moving staircase?" Dean asked sarcastically as he literally stumbled down the stairs.

"I'd say that it was around about the same time that you learned that water and electricity doesn't mix." Bobby said with a chuckle, while Sam and John held their breath to see how Dean would handle his uncle's comment.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Dean said with a weak smirk.

"Why aren't you in bed?" John asked his oldest in a scolding tone.

"I'm looking for the pharmacy...you wait until I am 27 to worry about my bedtime?" Dean asked with his eyebrow raised at his father.

"Your meds are in the cabinet beside the fridge, and don't go getting any ideas about nominating me for father of the year." John answered his oldest son with a chuckle.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as the glass shattered against the floor.

The other three man made it to the kitchen in record time, where they found Dean leaning heavily against the counter.

"Sorry, Bobby!" Dean said sounding disgusted at himself.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'll just pick a new at the next yard sale. Why don't you just go sit down and we'll bring you everything you need." Bobby told his honorary nephew as he looked him over for cuts, and then let out a sigh of relief when he found none.

"Have you been skipping your meds?" John asked as he watched Dean's shaky hands knowing that it was caused by pain.

"N- no it just isn't working that well. Dean answered his father with heavy breathes, as Sam sat the pills and a glass of water down in front of him. So what have you three been doing down here, while I've been catching up on my beauty sleep?" Dean asked trying to keep attention off of his worsening condition.

"Not much, just been doing some research." John answered.

"Researching the faith healer that Sam was telling me about?" Dean asked as he popped the pills into his mouth.

"No...the one Sam told you about, ended up on the wrong side of a hunter a couple weeks back." John answered with a sigh.

"Oh well, it's back to square one I guess, huh? I'll just head back to the room and rest up, so that I won't disturb you all. The faith healer was a long shot anyway." Dean told them trying not to sound discouraged.

"Do you nee some help?" Sam asked as he watched Dean get up on his unsteady legs, and decided not to wait for his brother's reply before he got to his side.

"I'm fine, Sammy! I don't need you to hold my hand." Dean gasped as he became frustrated with the state of his health.

"Okay...Sorry." Sam answered with hurt evident in his voice, but still keeping his ears open to make sure his big brother made it upstairs without a problem.

TBC

I don't know about this chapter, so you all be sure to let me know what you think. Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15 Back To Preschool

An: here's another chapter for all of the my fans.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural, but I do own a supernatural coffee mug.

Chapter 15 Back To Preschool

"Bingo! Bobby yelled, after two full days of research, and calling all of the contacts that he or John had ever had. Tyler Gady 52 years old, started out a regular preacher man, in a small town in Iowa. Until he laid hands on and healed one of the members of his congregation, and has called himself a faith healer for the past 20 years." Bobby said as he proudly faced John and Sam.

"So, everything checks out?" John asked trying not to sound too skeptical.

"From what I can tell...yeah." Reading through his research one last time.

"Then, I guess we head to Iowa and get my boy healthy again. John said as he nodded for Sam to get Dean up and ready to travel. Here take these with you." John added, as he tossed the meds to Sam.

Sam took the stairs two at a time, with a grin on his face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Sam said as he entered the bedroom. Dean! Sam yelled as he shook his brother and noted how cold his brother's skin felt, even though he could see sweat dripping off of him. Dean, come on man, wake up!" He yelled a little louder this time.

"Geez Sammy, are you trying to give me another heart attack? Dean returned weakly as he tried to wipe the blurriness from his eyes. I'm surprised that it hasn't started to snow in here, what does Bobby have the air set on, anyway?" Dean asked as he tried in vain to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Are you ready for a road trip?" Sam asked his brother not wanting to tell his brother that the air was set on a warm 75.

"So I take it that they have found something? Where are we headed?" Dean asked as he tried to raise from his bed, it took him two attempts before he actually succeeded in doing so.

Sam looked at his brother in brother in concern, at how even getting out of the bed had became a struggle for him.

"Uh, Iowa." Sam said when he seen that Dean had been waiting for an answer.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and gawk at me all day, or are you going to hand me my boots?" Dean asked as he rolled his eyes, at the amount of attention that he was receiving from his brother.

"Sure." Sam answered as he handed Dean his shoes, and watched as he slipped them on his feet.

"Damn, the last time I remember tying my shoes, being this hard was in preschool." Dean gasped as he tried to get his shaky hands to cooperate with him.

"Here let me do it." Sam said as he finally broke the stare that he had on his brother.

"Fine...maybe you will have better luck, than my weak ass." Dean said hating that he was becoming dependent on his baby brother.

"You are not weak. You are sick, and there is a big difference." Sam said in a matter of fact way.

"Whatever." Dean replied as he stood up from the bed.

"Take those, we should be leaving out in about half an hour. It should give you plenty of time to get some food into you." Sam said with a hopeful smile, as he tossed Dean his meds.

Dean really didn't see any use in eating, when you weren't hungry, or if you felt like it would just make you hurl if you did. But his brother had asked him to, and he would do anything and everything for his baby brother. Dean still didn't like the thought of Sam putting so much stock into a faith healer...but then again he had promised Sam that he would try, and promises were about the only thing that Dean Winchester didn't break.

TBC

so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. They are only about 7 more to go.


	16. Chapter 16 Back Off

An: thank you Dean's worshiper, NC, and everyone else who left reviews. I enjoy hearing reviews and writing this story for you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own them or they would be in thongs...hmm interesting show.

Chapter 16 Back Off

After a very filling breakfast of half of a graham cracker and a couple of sips of milk, which left him feeling as if he had just ate thanksgiving dinner. They loaded up the Impala and hit the road.

"Did you grab your meds?" Sam asked sounding all panicky.

"Yes. Sam! Do you think I am a total idiot? Wait don't answer that, because it's obvious that I am, or we wouldn't be doing this." Dean said as he let his eyes closed hoping that he would finally wake up from this nightmare, and move on to the next.

"Dean!" The other three men in the car exclaimed, shaking their heads at what he had just said.

"Like I told you, anyone could've made the same mistake." Sam told his brother reassuringly.

"Uh-huh." Dean answered sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, it will all be over soon." Sam replied.

Yeah, one way or another. Dean thought to himself, but couldn't find it in himself to say it to his little brother. "Yeah." Dean mumbled laying his head against the window.

"You okay?" Bobby asked from the front, when he caught Dean shiver in the mirror.

"Just peachy." Dean answered sleepily.

Despite of his answer he felt Sam wrap a blanket around him.

"Are you gonna tell me a bedtime story too, Sam?" Dean asked with his eyes still closed, but flashing his little brother a smile.

"Sure, right after a bake you some cookies." Sam tells him with a laugh.

At noon everyone was starving, and decided to stop at a barbeque joint, that they had seen a sign to. Which means at noon Dean tried to convince everyone, that they should put a few more miles behind them first. He tries and fails of course. Sam is all grabby from the minute the car stops.

"Jesus Sam, I've got it." Dean snaps.

His thought was shot to hell, however when he moves to get out of the car, and was unable to stop the gasp in pain from sounding from his mouth. Even though Sam is right there, Dean still protests and pushes himself up and gives Sam a smirk. Until his legs decide that they don't want to hold his weight anymore.

"I gotcha, macho man." Sam says as he catches his brother right before he hits the ground.

"What can I get you all?" The waitress asked as soon as all four men are seated.

"Coffee!" All four exclaimed at the same time.

"Will that be all?" She asked pen poised and ready to take their order.

"I'll take a cheeseburger with fries." John said.

"Make that two." Bobby added.

"I'll take a chicken salad, please." Sam said shocked that a joint like this would have a salad.

After the three men had given their orders all eyes landed on Dean.

"um...I'll have some toast." Dean added as he tried for a flirtatious grin.

"Could you also bring him some eggs, over easy?" Sam ordered as he folded the menu and handed it back.

"I didn't want eggs, Sam! If I wanted eggs then I would have ordered them!" Dean whispered angrily.

"You need to eat, Dean." Sam argued back.

"I am, I ordered toast!" Dean answered really starting to get agitated by his baby brother.

After all the plates were cleaned, except for Dean's toast. But thankfully Bobby demolished the eggs. Dean and Sam went on out to the Impala, while Bobby and their Dad took care of the check.

"John, don't you think that you should talk to Sam?" Bobby asked.

"What about?" John asked sounding confused.

"John, Sam just basically tried to force feed his brother." Bobby informed him surprised that John hadn't noticed how his youngest was acting.

"He's just trying to help him." John argued.

"I know, John and I get I really do. But I really don't think the stress of getting into an argument with his brother is doing Dean's heart any favor. Look, I'm just saying I think that Sam needs to back off a little." Bobby told him.

* * *

"For the last time, I just wasn't that hungry." Dean yelled angrily.

"If you don't eat right, then you are only gonna get worse." Bobby and John heard Sam's reply to Dean's excuse.

"BACK OFF, SAMMY!" Dean yelled with another pain filled gasp.

The two older men watched as Sam opened his mouth to rebut, not even noticing the affect that the argument was having on his brother. John decided to stop it before it got any worse.

"I know that you are only wanting to help, Sam, but listen to your brother and back off a bit, okay." John told his youngest gently.

TBC

I was going to put more chapters up but had to go to the ER with my husband. Luckily everything turned out alright. R&R please.


	17. Chapter 17 Going To Church

An: I am going to try to put more chapters up today! And thanks to all my fans, my reviewers and to all those who faved me.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters.

Chapter 17 Going To Church

By the time that they hit the faith healer's church, everyone int the car was filled with mixed emotions. While they were happy to have made it to the faith healer, they all worried because the road trip combined with the arguments seemed to have drained Dean, even worse than he was before. After parking the car it took them another 15 minutes to wake Dean. Which made Sam even more panicky too.

"Hey there, Sir Sleeps a lot. So do you think that you can walk into the church by yourself, or do you want me to help you?" Sam asked his brother as he woke up, instead of pushing himself onto his brother.

"No, I don't...want your help. Dean said only able to open his eyes half way. Think... I may need...it though." Dean answered shamefully.

"Don't worry big brother, next time I'll let you pack me, if you want too." Sam said trying to take the shameful look on his brother's face away.

Dean just nodded, not trusting his voice to work as they made their way into the church.

"Sammy... I don't want...you to get your hopes up...on this." Dean said once his Dad and Bobby were out of earshot.

"Dean, stop it this healer will help you, I promise." Sam said without a doubt in his mind.

"Don't do that...don't make promises...when you don't know...if you can keep 'em, Sammy." Dean said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"You are just setting this up to fail, big brother. It isn't going to work unless you believe it will. If you can't believe for yourself, then believe it for me?" Sam plead even pulling out the heavy machinery, aka the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, I'll try to." Dean said sadly, as he remembered that most of the faith healers that he had ever heard of, either used some kind of dark forces, or didn't heal anyone at all.

"Hey boys!" John called waving them to the front pews.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as he watched his brother looking around the church.

"Just making sure... that the church isn't on fire...or that the roof's not gonna cave... or that lightning isn't gonna...strike. Cause I have...to tell ya...me and electricity...aren't on speaking terms...right now. Dean answered with heavy breathes. I can't even re-member the last...time I went into a ch-church." Dean continued trying not to sound worn out just by talking.

"Well the building looks pretty sturdy to me, and I don't smell any smoke or hear any thunder." Sam answered with a grin as he sniffed the air, and then pretended to listen for a storm.

"I would like to start today's sermon, by welcoming all of the new comers to our church. And I would personally like to thank God that he has brought you all out here today." The pastor stated nicely.

But to Dean the pastor's speech sounded a little to cheery. People are dying and he wants to be Mr. Sunshine. Dean thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the man.

"I want to let you know that, I would like to nothing more than to heal each and everyone of you, but sadly that is not how this works. He pastor announced before getting down to business. There is someone in this very building, that I feel has been blind for all of their life." The pastor says with his head bowed like he was praying.

Dean, Sam, John and Bobby, to see that at least five hands were raised, identifying themselves as blind.

"The Lord is speaking to me and telling me that her name is Thelma." The pastor announces.

The Winchester's watch as Thelma gets out of her seat, and all the others with their hands raised faces fall in sadness.

"This isn't right. Look at all...those poor people...who just...got their hopes smashed." Dean says to Sam, who begs him to stop talking.

The pastor pretends not to hear and makes what Dean would call jazz hands and prays over the woman.

"I can see! I can see! Thank you Jesus!" Thelma yells as she runs up and down the isle.

The pastor "heals" a few more people the same way, claiming that the Lord told him the ailment's of Terry a bald guy, supposedly from cancer. Tonya a teenager in a wheelchair, who literally dances away after being "healed".

Dean finds what he was looking for when Frank a deaf man, not hard of hearing, but a man who was supposed to have been deaf all of his life. Jumps up when the preacher says that it's his turn to be healed.

TBC

Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read and review.


	18. Chapter 18 Dean And The Mustard Seed

An: well here is the second chapter today, there is only 5 left so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all.

Chapter 18 Faith of A Mustard Seed

"Before we say closing prayer tonight, I'd like to share a little story that I received by e-mail. This young man contacted me his brother is very sick. He asked if I could heal his brother. I then answered him, by telling him no, I couldn't heal his brother. The preacher says sadly as Dean watches his baby brother twitching around in his seat. I went on talking to this young man, who was very distressed when I told him point blank that I couldn't heal his brother, but I told him that a knew someone who could." The preacher said with his hands raised high.

Dean slouched down in his seat, because he knew what was coming.

"Samuel, will you and your brother join me up here, please? The pastor asked with a grin on his face, as he wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. This is Samuel and his brother. Now after I messaged him the last time, Sam wrote back and told me that he wasn't sure if his brother was a believer or not."

This earned Sam a glare from Dean. Who hoped that he wouldn't be booed off of the stage, for not having enough faith.

"I told Sam to bring him on, and we would make him a believer. God says that faith the size of a mustard seed could move a mountain, and I believe that that is why God put me on this earth, to make people believe in him. The preacher says as he points to the sky. Let us bow our heads and pray for this young man." The prayer starts off normal.

Dean bows his head at that point and puts all of the faith, that he could possibly muster into the preacher healing him. Not only because he really doesn't want to die, but because he had made Sam a promise. First all Dean could feel was his legs getting weak and shaky, and then the world starts to spin. That when he feels a warm hand on his head and crumbles to his knees before everything goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19 Putting Affairs In Order

An: Happy Easter everyone...I am blessed to know what Jesus has done for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on supernatural.

Chapter 19 Getting Affairs In Order

When Dean wakes up, they are all back in the Impala, halfway to Bobby's.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked in a shaky voice.

"I feel tired. What happened, Sammy?" Dean asked sluggishly.

"We were on stage, praying for a miracle. When the press came in with proof that the good pastor had hired actors to be "healed." Sam said using very angry air quotes.

"So we were his cover?" Dean asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry, but the research checked out, I thought... Sam started but stopped. We'll just find something else." Sam said apologetically, as he let out a long breath.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean said as his eyelids went against his wishes and closed on him.

The next time he wakes up, he finds himself in his bedroom at Bobby's. With the smell of steaks cooking, and he wishes that he felt hungry enough to eat one. Walking down the stairs now takes more frequent stops and leaves him feeling like he might suffocate before he gets to the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, are you hungry?" John asks him in a tone he hadn't used with him since before the fire had claimed his mother's life.

"No...I'm...fine." Dean answers wanting so bad to use the same tone his father had used with him, but didn't think it would have the same effect, with him only being able to say one word before he had to drag in a breath.

John just nodded in understanding, and turned to hide the fear for his oldest son's life.

"Where's...Sam?" Dean asked trying to hide his own fear of his brother leaving, to go back to school without saying goodbye.

"He's probably getting dolled up, his woman's flight lands in a few hours." Bobby answers with a laugh.

"You're laughing now Bobby, but wait until you see her. In fact I might get dolled up too." Dean said with a bright smile and a wag of his brows.

"So I guess, Sammy's not bringing the bearded lady home from the circus!" Bobby joked to try and keep that goofy grin on Dean's face for as long as he possibly could.

"Naw, Sammy's... always had... a thing for... midgets." Dean answered as soon as he heard his brother coming down the stairs.

"Maybe I could stand for some improving, myself." Bobby said feeling of his beard, with a grin as Sam came into view.

"You know Dean, all of this talk about "little people" has got me wondering, if maybe you want a "little" fun yourself." Sam said as he mentally added his score up.

"Whatever...little brother...remind...her that... my heart...is weak...before she...comes in, in those...smurf pajamas. Wait. Don't remind...her just...have...her to...wear a... black nighty...instead." Dean joked.

"Oh my god Dean, I worry about the way your mind works, sometimes. Maybe I should send her an s.o.s to let her know what she's getting herself into." Sam said with his eyes rolling at Dean and Bobby.

"Well she hasn't met your old man yet, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't drop you two like hot potatoes. And became your new step momma!" John joined in on the joking.

"Don't get your hopes up OLD MAN." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Hey you're only as old as you feel." John answered with a grin.

"I guess that...means I'm...looking at...100." Dean thought to himself, but was shocked to find all eyes on him and fell silent.

"Guess I should get going. I'm nervous enough about bringing her here, so you all can try to woo her away from me. But if I don't get to the airport, then some Don Juan might actually steal her away. Hey Bobby, can I barrow your truck?" Sam asked, knowing that his uncle could never say no to him.

"What? You can't...go pick...a classy...chick like...Jess...up in...a rust bucket. Take...my baby...but if you...put a...scratch...on her...I'll...haunt your ass." Dean said as he tossed his brother the keys.

"That's not funny, Dean. I should kick your ass, but luckily for you I'm in a hurry." Sam said in a joking tone.

"It was...a little...funny." Dean said with a smile.

Dean was secretly happy to have a few minutes with the two older men, because he had some things that he wanted to talk to them about.

"I've been...thinking." Dean told them a few minutes after he heard the impala pull away.

"That's never good." John replied jokingly, but became somber when he seen the look on his son's face.

"I wanted...to ask...you something, Dad. I was...wondering if...you would...have...a problem...with me giving...the Impala to...Sammy? You know after I..." Dean asked when he was sure that he had his father's attention.

"S-sure son, I mean it's your car. John said trying to keep his quivering voice in check. I think, that's a good decision." His father admitted.

The three men talked for another hour about cremation and ashes. Dean for once didn't use his humor to hide anything, but for some reason was surprised to find the older two shedding tears.

"There's...one more...thing." Dean said, as he went to get up and go back to his room.

"Okay!" John and Bobby answered together.

"I won't...be here to...protect Sammy...anymore, so...I need...you two...to take over...for me." Dean said looking at his hands, as a few of his own tears fell.

"Of course." Both agreed with a nod.

TBC

This chapter was really sad for me, but I truly hope that you all enjoy. And to all the Shorties like me, I sincerely mean no disrespect. At least we don't have to worry about bumping our heads and are really good at sneaking.


	20. Chapter 20 A Woman's Touch

An: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just like to play with em.

Chapter 20 A woman's Touch

It was 11 o'clock before the Impala rumbled it's way up to Bobby's.

"Hey, we're back!" Sam sing songed, as his father and Bobby rushed in to meet them.

"Jess, this is my Uncle Bobby. Uncle Bobby this is Jess." Sam said with a smile as he introduced the two politely.

"So, this is the lady that you were going to take my old truck to pick up from the air port?" Bobby said while shaking his head at Sam.

"Jess, this is my father John. Dad this is my girlfriend Jess." Sam said giving his father a glare that said "behave yourself."

"Thank you for inviting me, this place is very interesting." Jess said with a warm smile, as she looked at the devil's trap and other wards drawn around the place.

"Yeah all of those are for protection, and it's been a while since this place had a woman's touch." Bobby answered apologetically.

"Wow Sam, she really reminds me of your mother." John said lost in his own thoughts of Mary.

"Where's the handsome one at?" Jessica asked as she scanned the room for Dean, knowing he would get a kick out of what she had just said.

"He's uh, tires out pretty quickly. So he's probably asleep upstairs, but I think it's about time for his meds." John answered nervously, as he looked at his watch.

"Tires out...meds?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Yeah, that's why Dad called me. Dean had a heart attack." Sam said with his voice going sharp.

"I tell you what Jess, why don't you follow me into the kitchen and I'll fill you in and fix some sandwiches for lunch." John said once he seen the look on his youngest son's face.

"Sure." Sam said as he followed everyone into the kitchen.

"He was electrocuted and that caused a heart attack? And you say that he's dying?" Jess asked in disbelief, until she looked at the faces of the three men around her.

"Yeah, I don't know how much about our lives, Sam has told you, but we had found a faith healer." John asked as he looked at Jessica's face to gauge her reaction.

"Faith healer, that's a good thing, right?" Jess asked with a hopeful voice.

"It would have been, if he was actually healing people." John answered sadly.

"Hey, beaut-iful. Have you...finally come to...your senses, and dropped...that brother...of mine?" Dean asked jokingly as he walked up from behind them.

"I'm all yours handsome. Jess said with a sad smile as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks, before wrapping her arms around Dean. You know, I should really kick your ass for not telling me that you were sick." Jess said as she pulled away from him.

"That sounds... like fun to me. Dean answered with a wag of his brow. So, how did... you like...your first ride...in my baby?" Dean asked in attempt to change the subject, as he sat down at the table.

"It would have been better if Sam didn't drive like a little old lady." Jess said with a grin at her boyfriend.

"Well, I'll have to talk him into taking you for a real ride, before you leave." Dean said as he swallowed a handful of pills.

"Okay but only if you come with me." Jess told him with a wink.

"Yeah...maybe we...can even ditch...Sam." Dean answered with a weak grin.

TBC

Please review and let me know if you liking it or not.


	21. Chapter 21 Plans and Preparation

An: I send my reader all my love, and hope that you all have a good day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and Dean, and I don't think their wives would like it if I did.

Chapter 21 Plan and Preparation

The next few days passed in a flash, and Dean couldn't tell if it was because he slept a lot of the time. Or because he was having such a good time with his family. Not that he really cared, because his pain seemed to melt away when he looked at how happy his family were.

"You should... marry her." Dean said seriously to his little brother, one afternoon when Jessica excused herself to fix dinner.

"You know, I've thought the very same thing for months now, but I don't know how to go about it. Sam confided in his big brother. How would you propose?" Sam asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't know... little brother, I have never... really thought about it. What does... she like to do?" Dean asked simply.

"She likes to read. She likes music. Oh and I think she may have fallen in love with the Impala. You should have heard her, Dean. She was worse than you, she kept telling me to show her what Baby could do." Sam answered rolling his eyes at everyone's insistence of calling the Impala "Baby" as if it were it's name.

"We'll that is her...name Sammy. Dean said with a smile. First of all, you are... going to need... a ring." Dean suggested.

"Where am I going to get a ring, without her snooping and finding out what I'm up to? And I don't even know what size she would wear." Sam said wide eyed.

"Don't worry... about the ring, I know... where I can get one, just figure... out a way to get... me her size. The way I see it... is you have... all kinds of options when... it comes to proposing. Find out if she's reading... anything...you could use a...highlighter to mark words...out that...you want to...tell her. Or you could sing...to her, and then...pop the question. Wait, I could...teach her how to...tune up the...Impala." Dean rattled off his solutions, but the last one was his favorite, because he would be killing two birds with one stone.

"Ookay, not sure that I get where you are going with this." Sam said in confusion.

"Don't worry...little brother all you have...to do is write...will you marry...me. I got your...back on the...rest." Dean said giving his brother a confident smile.

"What are you two whispering about?" Jess asked curiously as she came outside.

"We're just working...on something...for Uncle Bobby's...birthday, since we both...have missed it...for the last few...years." Dean quickly span his lie.

"That's great, you wouldn't want him to think that you forgot about him. Jess said with a proud smile. I was thinking, you and I should hang out, for a while. Jess told Dean before she added. Just the two of us. I know we talked on the phone, but we never just hung out before." Jess said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wait, why can't I come too?" Sam whined.

"Sorry, Sammy boy, but you'd... just be a third... wheel." Dean chuckled.

"So what do... you... want to do?" Dean asked as he followed Jessica out of the front door.

"I don't know, I thought that we might just sit on the porch and talk for a while." Jess answered.

"Really...'cause the porch...isn't... all that interesting. How about...we go...for a drive?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile.

Dean could tell since dinner that there was something that she had been wanting to say.

"Dean I really don't think that you are in any condition to drive." Jess scolded, even though a drive did sound like what she needed.

"Hey, I'm capable!" Dean protested with a scowl.

"Yeah, you're capable of passing out at the wheel." Jess laughed.

"Ha ha ha, not...funny. I wasn't...talking about me...driving. Just think...you could go...as fast as...you wanted to." Dean said with a grin as he dangled the keys in front of her.

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I possibly say no!" Jess asked with a laugh.

They drove around for about thirty minutes, and Dean knew something was up when she pulled off and killed the engine.

"I think maybe...she's ready for...a tune up." Dean said into the awkward silence that was hanging there.

"Yeah, maybe I can help you with that, if you want." Jessica offered

That would... be good. Because if...Sammy touches her...she'd probably burst...into flames. Dean said as the air still felt a little awkward.

"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Jessica asked with a huge grin.

"Um, I usually...don't like to...keep secrets...but I guess...that I'm pretty...trustworthy." Dean answered sincerely.

"I'm going to have a baby!" Jess squealed as her grin got even wider.

"That's awesome...but why...are you telling me...this, and not Sam?" Dean asked confusingly.

"Because, I think Sam is getting ready to ask me to marry him, and I want to be sure that it's not because I'm having his baby." Jessica answered in a whisper.

"I don't think that...Sammy would...propose to you...just because you...are pregnant."

"I just want to make sure. Jess said. So, have you ever asked a girl to marry you?" Jess asked curiously.

"No, I never met...the right one." Dean said a little sadly.

"How would you propose to the woman you love?" Jess asked with curiosity still evident.

That's when it struck him this would be the perfect opportunity to get what he needed.

"I don't know...never really thought... about it until this...happened. Dean said as he mindlessly rubbed his chest. But I think...it would be something...like this you know...in my car. He said as he pushed a curl out of Jessica's face and took the ring off of his finger. I would tell... her how amazing... and beautiful she is...hand how my...life wouldn't...be the worth living...without her. Then I would say...will you marry...me?" Dean said as he gave her a soft platonic peck on the lips, and placed his ring on her finger.

"Maybe you should give Sam, some pointers, because any girl in their right mind would say yes to that. Jess said with tears in her eyes. Although you might want to have the ring taking down a couple of sizes." She said as she tried to laugh.

"My brother would...be a lucky man...to get to spend...the rest of his life...with you." Dean said as he brushed the tears away from her eyes with his thumb.

"We probably should head back, before they think that we've ran off together." Jess said with a smile.

"So, I'm going to...be an uncle, huh? Well I hope...he or she doesn't...come out half...grown, or takes after...their dad when...it comes to potty training...'cause Sammy was...hell to potty...train." Dean said as he tried to push away the bad thoughts of not being there for the newest Winchester's arrival.

"Well, maybe the baby will take after their mother and uncle." Jess said not believing how easy Dean made it to laugh even when he was literally dying.

"Now that would be one Awesome kid!" Dean said with a killer grin as they headed back to Bobby's.

TBC

I'd like to thank you for all the nice words, and tell you that there's only about 3 chapters left. Well remember to leave me a review if you don't mind.


	22. Chapter 22 The Ring

An: as usual it does my heart and imagination good to hear your reviews. I haven't been writing on here for very long, and have already made some friends on here. In fact this has been the easiest way I have ever made a friend.

Disclaimer: I own a junkyard, but not supernatural.

Chapter 22 The Ring

That night Dean went to bed hoping to feel better the next morning, so that he good fix a ring good enough, for Sam to use to propose to Jess. Unfortunately, the pain thrummed even more constant than it had the night before. The pain meds weren't helping much anymore, but that didn't stop him from making his way to Bobby's garage, (Which had taken him at least twice as long as it use to) before anyone else was up and had a chance to miss him.

"Hey, we were all wondering, where you were?" Sam asked when he came into the garage around noon.

"I had some... work that needed... to be done." Dean told his brother as he tried to steady his breathing.

"You shouldn't have came out here alone, you could've passed out and we wouldn't even have known where to look for you." Sam said, as he grabbed Dean's arm to help him back to the house.

The acceptance of his help made Sam's worry for his brother increase tenfold.

"So, are you gonna... stand there and yell... at me, or do you... want to see what... I have been working on?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"What was so important, that you couldn't wait for my help?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"This!" Dean said as he held the ring out, that he had been working on all morning.

"What's this for? Sam asked puzzled by what he was seeing. Wait, where'd you get that ring from?" Sam asked before Dean even had a chance to answer the first question.

"It's for Jess... an engagement ring." Dean answered with a grin.

Sam looked down at his brother's hand and noticed a light skinned circle around his finger.

"Wait, is this your ring, only you put a stone in it." Sam said as he took a closer look at the ring. It's garnet, right? He asked with tears in his eyes, not only had his brother given his ring to Jess, but he also taken a piece from a his birthstone, that mom had bought for him and put it in it.

"Yeah, it's...garnet it's supposed...to be a stone...of protections. Plus...it already wards...off possession." Dean explained with heavier breaths.

"I don't know what to say man, but won't you need it?" Sam asked before he could stop himself.

"I don't think that... I'll need it where... I'm going, little brother. So, do you think that it's pretty enough, or whatever?" Dean asked hoping for his brother's approval.

"Are you kidding, I think that it's beautiful. You should have crafted jewelry, instead of being a hunter." Sam said with his voice going sharp.

"Thanks." Dean said as he nodded.

"How do you know that this will fit Jess?" Sam asked sounding confused.

"I know because... your girlfriend... kissed me last night. Of course that was... after I used my... ring to propose." Dean answered with a sly grin to his brother.

"You what? I mean you didn't tell her, my plan did you?" Sam asked.

"No, of course not... I'm thinking...a summer wedding though! Dean said teasingly. But she is suspicious...and I think that...she's ready...to say yes. So did you... write those words down...like I asked...you to?" Dean asked with a sideways glance to his brother.

"Uh, yeah but I'm not sure I know what you want me to do with them." Sam said a little confused.

"Let me take care... of that, you just... be sure to have the... ring ready, and be... on one knee.. ready to repeat them. Think you can...handle it?" Dean asked wishing that the reason that his hands were so shaking had anything to do with nerves.

"Yeah I got it. Let's get you back to the house, so that you can get some rest. Before we do anything else, okay?" Sam asked as he looked at his pale and shaking brother.

"Sounds wonderful!" Dean answered as they approached Bobby's porch.

"Where have you been?" John's voice thundered, as the pain in Dean's chest decided to mimic his father's voice.

"I j-just went for a w-walk. Dean said slamming his eyes shut against the pain. I'm sorry." He added for good measure, as he sat down on the couch, and felt himself already falling to sleep.

When Dean woke up, the first thing that he did was look at the clock. And kicked himself when he noticed that it was 5 in the afternoon.

"Hey Jess." Dean said as he reached the kitchen.

"Heya handsome, you have a nice nap?" She asked as she searched the cabinet for incredients, she would need for supper.

"Yeah I feel...refreshed." Dean joked.

"Good, but if you ever scare me like that again, I'll kill you!" She said in aggravation.

"I was thinking... if you don't care then... maybe you could help me... with the car... and let these... old men finish that up?" Dean said in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah, I mean if they don't mind." She stated looking over at Bobby and John to make sure that they agreed.

"Sure go on." Bobby said with a grin, because Sam had told both him and John that he was planning to pop the question tonight.

"Okay then, just let me go upstairs and change into something more suitable." Jess answered with a grin.

"I'll just... be waiting for... you outside." Dean said with a smile.

"Sam, you go up there...and make sure...that she doesn't...peek!" Dean whispered and gave his brother a wink, that reminded him of a time when he wasn't on the verge of death.

"Wait a minute, I thought your brother was the one proposing? So what are you doing?" John asked as he helped his oldest son down the steps.

"He is... I'm just helping him...with the element of...surprise." Dean said with a grin, that quickly faded as soon as he realized he'd never get the chance to really propose to a woman.

"What do you need us to do?" Bobby asked, when John forced him to sit down on the bottom step.

"You know I could give her a tune up for you." John announced as soon as Bobby done as he was instructed.

"She doesn't...need one, I just...tuned her up myself...before all of this...happened. Dean answered as soon as his breath returned to normal." (normal for him anyway).

"Let us at least get you a chair." John said worried that Dean was gonna push himself to far.

"No... I'll be okay." Dean told his father as Sam and Jess came outside. Thanks for helping, little brother. Dean said giving his brother a hug long enough to slip the ring into Sam's pocket.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jess asked once the boys separated from the embrace.

"Just hand me the wrenches, when I need one." Dean said with a grin, as soon as Jess looked down toward the wrenches.

Jess as expected turned toward Sam, to find him down on one knee.

"Jess will you marry me?" Sam asked repeated the words that had been on the wrenches, nervously.

"Yes, of course!" She answered with the most beautiful smile that any of the men had seen in a long time, or maybe even ever.

"How did you get this without me noticing?" Jess asked in awe of the ring.

"Dean made it, that's what he was doing in the garage all morning." Sam said simply.

"It's beautiful, but how did you make it. Jess said before it hit her. You knew, you knew that he was going to do this and didn't tell me. Jess said pretending to be angry. But I don't know if I can accept it." Jess said with tears in her eyes, as she realized that this had been the same ring that Dean pretended to propose with just he night before.

"Come on Jess... I made it for you... I don't need it. So please...just keep it...and maybe pass it down...someday. Dean plead. Or just... look at it every now...and then to remember...me by. Use it to...tell all of your...gigantic kids, about...their uncle." Dean said unable to control his emotions.

"This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me." Jess said with a teary eyed grin.

"This is a special... ring Jess, and I'm not... saying that because I made... it. It is a anti possession... charm, and the stone... is suppose to keep evil away. Maybe dad or Bobby can make Sam a matching one." Dean said with a grin hoping all of the sappy stuff was over.

TBC

I would keep it if someone made me something like that. Let me know what you think of this chapter and have a wonderful day.


	23. Chapter 23 See Ya Later

An: I love writing, and hearing from you guys. This and another chapter and I will be finished with this one. Just keep in mind that this happens for a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, yada, yada.

Chapter 23 See Ya Later

After the proposal and the acceptance, Dean found himself once again tired out. So he kissed Jess on the cheek and told her that he was going to go rest for a while.

"I'll wait until you get back in here to spill my secret." She whispered to Dean.

"You don't... have to wait, I'll... probably be out for... a while. Go... ahead and tell him, I'm... sure that...I'll hear about it...when I wake...up." Dean said weakly as he went towards his room.

Dean had been right, he slept all night and most of the morning. He woke up to find his body too weak to even push himself out of the bed, but on top of that he was so cold, that he was seriously thinking that he would die of hypothermia. And one of the only things that he knew for fact, was that nature was calling, his pride was the only thing that kept him from releasing his bladder. There was no way that he could summon the energy that it would require to crawl to the bathroom, and he knew his voice would be heard if he yelled.

Sam felt the vibration of his phone, for a split second he had thought about leaving it for later. But something told him to at least see who it was. Dean: 911 is all that his phone read. Without a seconds hesitation, he put the plates that he had been taking to the sink, back down on the table and rushed to the room that he knew his brother would be in.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked before he even opened the door.

"C-can't g-get up." Dean answered weakly.

"It's okay, I've got ya big brother." Sam said.

"B-bath-room." Dean whispered through chattering teeth.

"Sure, let me help." Sam said as he had to fight the stinging in his eyes as he looked at his brother.

After they got done in the bathroom, Sam laid his brother gently on the bed.

"S-sorry." Dean said breathlessly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, besides how many times have you packed me to bathroom? Sam asked with a said smile, while he tried to pretend he didn't know what was happening. I know something that you don't know!" Sam sing songed to his brother. Sam said happily trying to get passed the feelings he was having.

"B-baby?" Dean asked trying to muster a grin.

"What, are you going to tell me that you're the baby's daddy next?" Sam joked.

"Names?" Dean questioned.

The fact that his brother could only manage a word at a time, was breaking Sam's heart right into.

"Yeah, we have a couple already picked out. Sam said with a sniffle. Jess picked em out, her brother's name is Alexander, so we figured, Dean Alexander for a boy and Deanna Alexis for a girl." Sam answered trying to pull back his emotions, but in the end couldn't.

"Shh, d-don't cr-cry. I l-love y-you." Dean whispered as he pulled Sam's head down to his chest.

Dean's attempt to comfort his baby brother only brought more tears.

"L-like...the...N-names." Dean said softly rubbing his brother's head.

"Yeah, I do too." Sam answered as soon as he could find his voice.

"Am-amulet's...f-or...the...b-baby. Dean managed as breathing became even harder. T-take... c-care...of...m-my c-car. "He told Sam struggling to take breathes in between words.

"I'm going to get dad." Sam said not really wanting to leave.

"S-see...ya...la-later." Dean said as Sam made it to the door.

Sam thought about turning around, but decided that if he kept moving that he wouldn't have to admit to himself that those were his brothers final words. Sam barely made it to living room, when his legs gave out and he began to not cry, but wail in his grief. Bobby and Jessica rushed to Sam's side, while John ran upstairs. Soon after Sam was locked in his father's embrace as the mourned the loss, of a great man and friend to all in the room, but also a son to John, and a best friend, brother, mother and father to Sam.

TBC

okay peeps, I know you are probably mad at me at this point, but please keep with me because I have an epilogue and companion piece and a sequel to this story that will explain why I was so mean. Let me know whatcha are thinking and review.


	24. Chapter 24 Epilogue

An: hope you all are still reading... I'm sorry to those who don't like Death fics, but it had to be done.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, obviously 'cause Dean would have been dead again.

Chapter 24 Epilogue

The four living people that Dean had loved the most in his life were sitting around, none of them wanted to do the cremation, but yet they all felt that it was for the best.

John had taken Dean's amulet and given it to Sam until the baby was old enough to wear it. Sam wanted to refuse to take both the amulet and the Impala along with it's arsenal. Until John had told him that that is what Dean had wanted, and told him he might need the arsenal to protect his own family. They were just getting ready to start the cremation when John's phone began to ring. He answered the phone and was about to lay into them for disrespecting his oldest son, but stopped suddenly.

"Don't do it, John. Don't you dare burn that boy's body!" The strong drawl came over the phone.

"What? Why?" John asked because except for those standing right there with him, Dean Winchester was still alive and kicking.

"I don't have all the answers, I'm just relaying a message to you!" Missouri's voice rang on the other line. And tell Sam and Jessica I said congradulations.

"Okay." John said as he hung up the phone.

"I hope that was important!" Sam said angrily.

"Bobby stop!" John yelled right before he was getting ready to set his boy on fire.

"Why, this is what he wanted John." Bobby said looking confused at his friend's sudden change of heart.

"That was Missouri she said not to burn him." John answered.

"So what we bury him?" Bobby said not liking it.

"I guess so." John said just as confused as anyone else.

The end

I hope you have enjoyed this...keep your eyes open there will be a companion piece and a sequel.


End file.
